


Gerwazy, Gerwazy, ty debilu

by Andzia267



Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [1]
Category: Pan Tadeusz | Sir Thaddeus - Adam Mickiewicz
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NAPISAŁAM TO TRZYNASTOZGŁOSKOWCEM CZAICIe, Parody, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Gerwazy przysiągł sobie zemste na Jacku Soplicy, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jego nowy kochanek Ksiądz Robak coś ukrywa.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_«Zgody? — krzyknął Gerwazy — z Soplicami zgoda?_   
_Z Soplicami, mopanku?» — To mówiąc wykrzywił_   
_Usta, jakby nad własną mową się zadziwił._   
_«Zgoda i Soplicowie! Mopanku, panisko,_   
_Pan żartuje, co? Zamek, Horeszków siedlisko,_   
_Ma pójść w ręce Sopliców? Niech pan tylko raczy_   
_Zsiąść z konia. Pójdźmy w zamek. Niech no pan obaczy._

**Później**

«Księżom to nie wypada », spytał rozżarzony  
«Ja nie ksiądz, jakiś kurde, Robak pierdolony,  
Soplica Jacek, jam nie przysłał nikogo tu. »  
Momentem, którym słowa przeklęte wymówił,  
Gerwazy doszedł i wzrokiem by go wnet spalił,  
Lecz jakoś tak szkoda zabijać go było w czas,  
Zasnął wtulony, ciało Soplicy pełne skaz.  
Leżeli, myśli nocy poprzedniej jak wstęgi  
Poplątane umyśle z Szatana ręki.  
«_Kurwa_. Alem wkopał się Macieju strasznie mądry. »


	2. Chapter 2

<<Musimy bić się na śmierć i życie, co nie, ej>>  
<<mm jeszcze pięć minut, nie pamiętasz wczoraj?>>  
<<Umrzeć miałeś, chamie, robak zgniły-Soplica.>>  
<<Ale przeżyłem, ręka twa, mię ocaliła?>>  
<<Teraz muszę cię zabić, żegnaj kochanku.>>  
Wyjął Scyzoryk spod poduszki, wsparł na garnku,  
<<Wybaczyłeś mi przecie, na wolę Stolnika!>>  
<<Myślałem, żeś martw, po tobie co? Tabakiera.>>  
<<Martwego chędożyć chciałeś? A to ja jest zło!>>  
<<W zemsty formie, w pojedynku się staw, o!>>  
<<Zemsta, zemsta, zemsta na wroga! Z bogiem i...>>  
<<Nie nuć mi Robalu tego, bo cię mym przebić,  
Scyzorykiem pocznę, a z owadzich szczątek,  
bigos przepyszny ugotować raczym upiec.>>  
<<<Którym scyzorykiem???>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wytrzymałam presji i pod koniec nie ma ani rymów ani trzynastozgłoskowca na samym końcu, ale starałam się

**Author's Note:**

> Początek jest bezpośrednio z książki. Z księgi drugiej.
> 
> Przepraszam za to
> 
> Albo nie


End file.
